My Snow White Queen
by Hana No Chi
Summary: He wanted his equal. What if he final realizes he had found her?


_My Snow White Queen_

_**He Realizes**_

Anyway a note: I'm planing to remove 63 Kids and Pink Twins, since it doesn't appear to be so favored by the crowed. Well Basic Disclaimer for the WHOLE Story, meaning I only own Shizuka, and oh yeah, I own gravity country, too, so get of my case, pencil pushers. P.S. HIS italic thoughts belong to allismine, it came from a one shot she did, but alas Kishimoto owns HIM. Plus I don't own the song that's going to be in chapter 3 either.

* * *

Clack...clack...clack his sandals went against the cooling cement, walking slowly down the street to his home, as the sun slowly sinked in the horizon, the sky turning to the shimmering colors of purple, pink, yellow, orange, rust, and red. The sky was a magnificent and mysterious sight indeed. 

_I realize I was right. No one would ever truly love me. I mean, why would they? _

_I realize that I have only killed recklessly as an outlet for my own inner pain. I have been mostly evil up to this point in my life, I don't deserve such a grand reward as being loved. _

_This demon, sealed inside, has given me a life-long case of insomnia. I realize that my life has just been one, really long day. _

His pale green eyes scanned his surrounding, children ran down the street in shrieks of laughter and play, women gossiped, chatted, and giggled near the market, and men spoke to each other of future plans and how things were at home, everything was at peace in the village of Sunagakure.

_And I'm tired. _

_I'm so tired, Mother. I'm tired of trying. I'm tired of killing. I'm tired of everyone being afraid of me. I'm tired of aching with this desire to be loved. _

_I want to lay down. I want to escape to a place where I won't hurt anyone anymore. I want to rest my head, close my eyes, and fall into the peace everyone else in the world takes advantage of, not appreciating how good they have it. I want...to sleep. _

_I want...to dream. _

He turned back to his previous route, his sandals clacking as he walked slowly as he did before. As he reached his home, he saw that it was bit earlier than the usual time he reached his home, suddenly deciding he wanted to be on the roof, and watch the stars fade in -as the sun would continue to fade out-, loosing his sudden need for food and a shower. 

_Everyone around me, the ones who weren't there before...they're confused by my destructive nature. Why am I so evil? Why am I so cold inside? Everyone always wondered what was lacking in my life, what I needed to at least act human. _

_I realize the only thing I ever needed...was a true friend. _

He stared silently at the people below on the streets, who were walking back to their homes, closing their shops for the day, and giving each other their good-byes. But what caught his sight was a young teenage couple, a boy and a girl, who exchanged a kiss, a tight hug, and a "I love you", walking back to their homes. The boy going east, and the girl going west.

_I need someone to love, and I need to be loved by that somebody. I need a companion. I need a partner. I need my equal. As punishment for my life's actions, God would probably never let me find her. _

_...but I will search anyway. _

What really made him interested in this, was the fact the boy was a native to Sunagakure, but the girl... she had pure white hair, and porcelain skin, wearing an orange one piece dress, that had a belt hanging on her small waist hanging to one side as if it was going to fall, with shining silver beads the size of a pea, and grey sandals that had thin grey cables bordering the sides of her sandals,cloths that you would see a person in a movie wear if they were from the future supposedly.

_Dreams will never come true if all you do is dream them. I have had a waking dream, a fantasy concocted by my own heart, by my own mind. I want that dream to come true. _

_No matter what...I will make that dream come true. I don't care what God has planned for me. I don't care what fate or destiny I have, that was said to be determined the moment this demon was sealed inside. If that's the case, I will change it. I will change my destiny. _

_Out there, somewhere, she resides. _

He sighed and closed his sleep-deprived eyes, thinking of how it was for him the last three years, when he had became thirteen, he was soon going to participate in the chunin exams, only to intercept and be the weapon he was supposedly ment to be. But that day...he had met Naruto Uzumaki...the Naruto Uzumaki that had suffered as "Kohona's Demon", who had said that he dreams of becoming the Hokage, so everyone would have to notice him, respect, and recognize him. But after Tsunade took over, he had met a girl, who had snow white hair, blood red circling eyes, heart shaped face, and tan skin.

He at first thought she was just some worthless girl, but as he was later informed in time, she was more important that he thought it was possible for that girl to be, she was a kunochi-in-training, a princess, an empress, but she was soon to be a Kage as well, over a country, that practically bordered Sound, but was underground, in the caves that was thought to be abandoned, a country called Tsunogakure, better known as Village Hidden In The Horns, or in other words, Gravity Country.

She had shook his senses in literal terms, she was different, she wasn't afraid to fight for what she loved and care for. She wouldn't laugh when someone did a mistake, she would tell them to do better next time and get better, she didn't care about looks, she did care about trends, or how she looked, or even the fact that she wasn't like the rest. She would try so hard not to show her emotions, while it was so easy for him to do so, she struggled.

She struggled to lock up her emotions, to not fall on the floor laughing in the middle of a life-costing battle, to not cry every time someone she knew had died, disappeared, or left her, to not curl up in a corner and be depressed that she was unable to help someone, even if she had never even met the person, she still tried to stop herself from sitting in a corner and being swallowed in despair, only to be angry with herself, for not trying hard enough.

_She will stand by my side, as I stand by hers. _

_I will protect her, and she will protect me. I will love her even more than I love myself, and I will prove the value of my existence by finding her. I will travel from the deepest oceans to the highest mountains, in unwavering strength and determination, forever in search of my illusion. _

_The illusion that will end my pain. _

"...Aniiki... are you okay?..." Temari suddenly had walked in, maybe she had been her before Gaara had closed his eyes to think, but god only knows she has came here, worrying for her younger brother. "Ah...I'm fine Temari, I'm just...thinking...", Gaara spoke in his default tone, but with traces of confusion and distraction in his voice. "Does this involve someone that might mean something more to you, Gaara?" Somehow as they spoke, Temari had managed to sit next to Gaara, as she spoke, she stared at the star scattered sky.

Gaara just nodded silently, staring at the sky as his sister did. "Then... may I assume it has to do with Snow White?" She spoke more comfortably, using the nickname she had made for the white-haired girl that has been haunting Gaara's thoughts for the last few minutes. Gaara stared at her as if she had grown two heads, how did she know? Temari sighed and jabbed her finger playfully in the spot where Gaara's heart resides.

"It's obvious Snow White left an impact on you, just like Whiskers did, but maybe more mentally than he did emotionally, she still did something to make you the person who you are now." Gaara just silently nodded, when the sudden image of the girl they were speaking of popped up in his mind, she was smiling happily and laughing, hugging him and Naruto, while the blond boy smiled a fox-like smiled, Gaara just sat there, pink tinted cheeks, looking like as if he was pouting.

_My desert rose. _

_My queen. My...equal...Shizuka Homura..._

_A-ai...aishi-...ashiteru..._

Gaara smiled slightly, thinking it was unnoticed by his sister, but how wrong he was. Temari just got up, and left to go back inside the building, leaving her little brother alone again. 'I wish you good luck, Aniiki, I hope you know that she's your queen, your Snow White Queen.' with that thought, Temari smiled to herself, chuckling at her brother's first crush, and possibly first love.


End file.
